amor inesperado
by shiranyhappy
Summary: Hinata esta viviendo el sueño de todo adolecente, vivir sola, pero no sabe como hacerlo, un cambio de aparencia y un vecino sexy, el la quiere, ella no sabe que siente, sentimientos confudidos y momentos divertidos, mal sumary pero buena historia
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 ¿Qué ah pasado?( prologo )

-¿C..Cómo e es que llegue aquí?-se preguntaba Hinata mientras entraba en un departamento con dos maletas a su lado-s s supongo q que ya to..do esta di dicho y he hecho ¿no es así mei-chan?-murmuro a su pequeño gato negro y blanco que respondió con un miau y se soltaba de su agarre para recorrer su nuevo hogar, Hinata suspiro, ya no había marcha atrás, a partir de ahora estaría sola, _no es como si fuera tan distinto_ pensó la recién "independizada" Hyuga

flash back

-Hinata es hora de que seas independiente-dijo Hiashi, a una chica de 17 años, es decir, ni siquiera mayor de edad quien le miraba extrañada, como si hubiera hablado en un idioma diferente, siempre le había prohibido serlo, ¿Qué había cambiado?, bueno es lo que siempre quiso ¿no? –se que no puedes trabajar y eso, pero por dinero no te preocupes somos ricos-dijo entusiasmado, pero siempre lo han sido ¿Qué ah pasado?

-p padre ¿q que si signifi..fica es esto?, n no entiendo

-me casare Hinata, y creo que ya no hay necesidad de educarte mas, talvez a Hanabi, pero ella apenas tiene cuatro años, tu eres ya todo una mujer, puede que creas que se un poco pronto pero me eh enamorado y…-Hinata no lo dudo mas y corrió a abrasar a su padre

-felicidades padre-Hiashi le devolvió el abraso, no sabia quien seria su madrastra, pero si su padre la había elegido, para ella estaría bien, todo por ver a su padre denuevo bien, como cuando ella era niña, ¿pero por que se tendría que mudar?

-escucha Hinata, Shizune san me comento que hace tiempo que quieres estar sola, eso es lo que le dijiste tu-Hinata sonrió, y asintió con su cabeza, Shuzune, era perfecta para el, era amable y linda, sobre todo tenia casi la misma edad que su padre, ella era la enfermera de su escuela, y era amable, siempre quiso ser madre según le contó ella, se conocían bien, ya que por su torpeza ah estado mas en la enfermería que en el gimnasio, le agradaba la idea de que ella fuera su madrastra recuerda haber tenido una conversación con ella acerca de querer vivir sola, con responsabilidades y todo, pero que era un sueño que tenia que esperar, y que su padre era muy autoritario, de ahí su timidez, y que le gustaba la libertad y un montón de sueños que Hinata tenia pero que igual tenían que esperar, al parecer Shizune le había ayudado a cumplir su sueño, ¿pero estará lista?

-etto… padre… n no…

-a demás, ella y yo necesitamos intimidad y bueno seria un poco extraño que tu sabes-balbuceo Hiashi entonces la peliazul se dio cuenta de que no podía rechazar la oferta.

-n no p puedo e esperar padre-bueno, almenos tendría tiempo para prepararse, después de todo, aun faltaba unos meses

-no tienes por que, el departamento ya esta amueblado, ten una tarjeta de crédito, para lo que necesites, no te preocupes esta ilimitada-a Hinata le apareció una gota estilo anime en la frente- puedes irte hoy mismo si lo deseas

fin del flash back.

Y así lo hizo volvió a mirar la tarjeta de crédito ¿para que la usaría, si todas sus cuentas estaban pagadas por el resto de su vida tal vez compraría libros y cosas para la escuela, y bueno comida, pero que tanta comida podía comprar? Nunca se había preocupado por la ropa, pero tal vez tenia que empezar a hacerlo, entro a una habitación, al parecer seria la suya tenia una gran cama, y también un gran baño, un armario enorme, y un tocador muy lindo, con un gran espejo, se miro en el, se dio cuenta de que casi nunca lo hacia, nunca tenia tiempo, por que siempre tenia que hace los quehaceres de la casa tenían personal para que lo hiciera ella simplemente ayudaba por ocupar su tiempo, pero ahora en su nuevo hogar, ¿Qué tanto podía hacer? Estaba ella sola, en un lugar no muy grande, sola, sin que tenga que atender a nadie, sola, sin obedecer a nadie, sola, aburrida y sola al menos en su casa podía ver a Hanabi hacer tonterías pero ahora solo tenia a su gato, se examino en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que no era tan fea como pensaba, y su autoestima subió, pero se vio gorda, y volvió a bajar ahora tenia que hacer ejercicio, al menos se ocuparía en algo, se desvistió dejándose solo en ropa interior, y sonrió gustosa, no estaba gorda, ella solamente usaba ropa muy grande, se dio cuenta de sus grandes pechos, y su trasero firme, su abdomen plano y sus lindas piernas, su cabello estaba todo desarreglado, saco un cepillo de su maleta, que nisiquiera había abierto, y se puso a arreglarlo, se miro detenidamente, y luego de esa misma maleta saco una foto, la de su madre, la observo detenidamente _no es posible _ella no lo creía, su madre era la mujer mas hermosa que Hinata haya visto en el mundo, había visto chicas lindas pero ninguna como su madre, miro la foto y luego el espejo lo hizo varias veces y se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a ella, a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales eran como los de su padre, blancos con tonos lilas, Hinata sonrió con melancolía, _me parezco a ti madre_, y volvió a la realidad, y comprendió el mal gusto que tenia para la moda-mañana le pediré a Ino chan que me ayude-tal vez por eso, nunca la notaban, tal vez por eso Naruto no la veía, ella sonrió y la esperanza le llego a los ojos, tal ves que su padre le haya concebido la independencia sin responsabilidades era lo mejor que jamás le pudo haber pasado a ella _ madre; soy feliz._


	2. cambio

2.- cambio…

-¿n nandeeeeeee?-pregunto exaltada negando con ambas manos _¿c como paso es esto?_ Se pregunta sonrojada la pelinegra quien era obligada por todas sus amigas a probarse ropa que nunca se atrevería a usar, pero que al parecer debía ya que sus amigas le habían quemado su antigua ropa incluyendo su uniforme, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era el vestido que usaba, pero no podría usarlo todos los días, no es como si fuera personaje de un anime ¿verdad?

Flash back

-i Ino chan-murmuro la Hyuga al llegar a la escuela, Ino volteo y saludo a su amiga-etto yo… e em bueno

-dime ya Hinata-chan-animo la rubia

-q.. quería s saber s si t tu p podrías a ayudarme…-balbuceo la ojiblanca

-mientras no sea matemáticas, claro que puedo ayudarte, ¿te cortaste el cabello?-Hinata sonrió ante la broma de la Yamaka _no solo me cepille u.u_ respondió internamente

-no, etto, y yo q quiero q que m me a..compañes a a comprar r ropa –Ino grito emocionada

-NO SABES CUANTO ESPERE PARA ESTO por supuesto que te ayudare, me alegra que me lo pidas a mi debe ser por mi gran gusto en moda-Hinata sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la ojiazul

-no te alabes tanto Ino-cerda-dijo la pelirosa quien llegaba para callar a su amiga-yo también quiero ayudar-dijo la ojijade, Hinata asintió como respuesta

-m me encantaría

-¿que?-pregunto la recién llegada Temari

-le aremos una transformación a Hinata-Temari le sonrió a Hinata, pero luego se sorprendió, Hinata se sonrojo mucho

-yo iré-se invito la rubio- no permitiré que la hagan demasiado como ustedes, las chicas se fingieron ofendidas y luego rieron Hinata pensaba que eso pasaría mañana, pero se había equivocado, al terminar las clases las chicas la arrastraron hasta el centro comercial y ahí comenzó todo

fin de flash back.

Después de mucho, las chicas alfin lograron que Hinata se probara la ropa que habían elegido para ella, cuando salio, todas se sorprendieron mucho, ya sabían que se vería bien pero no esperaban eso, con el primer conjunto que se conformaba, con un pantalón de tubo negro, y una blusa de tirantes delgados roja, con un pequeño corazón negro en una esquina inferior de la playera, los pantalones dejaban ver las curvas de Hinata, y la playera resaltaban sus bustos y dejaban un poco descubierto su vientre pero no tanto solo una pequeña rendija, Hinata al ver las expresiones de sus amigas pensó que se veía mal

-Hinata te ves hermosa-comento al fin Temari orgullosa de que haber sido ella quien escogió eso para ella-anda ve a probarte otra cosa-ordeno, las otras 2 chicas asintieron, después de un rato Hinata salio con un minishort blanco que se sujetaba desde la cintura muy liso y justo en esa parte pero un poco mas holgado en la parte de sus piernas, con una ramera floja color amarillo claro, que dejaría ver el estomago, pero con el short no dejaba ver mucho, volvió a salir, con un notable sonrojo en su rostro

-wow, Hina chan en tu cara Ino cerda, tengo mejor gusto que tu-reto la pelirosa, la ojiblanca pensó que eso era bueno, y regreso al provador, se coloco un oberol/falda de color rojo cereza, y debajo de este una playera blanca lisa, cuando salio…

-Hinata ese es mi conjunto favorito, en tu frente de marquesina Sakura-festejo Ino, Sakura respondió con un suspiro, después de muchos cojuntos, y muchas compras de zapatos y maquillaje incluso un nuevo uniforme pero con algunos arreglos y dejaron a una Hinata exhausta, con un montón de bolsas, en su depto, el resto también se habían comprado muchas cosas, le sorprendio que ellas fueran desde hace mucho "independientes" es decir, Sakura e Ino vivian juntas, en un pequeño departamento, tenían una tarjeta de crédito y también pagaban sus cuentas, pero trabajaban, y Temari, vivia con su hermano Garaa, bueno de ella si lo sabia, quiza devia prestarles mas atención a sus amigas, termino de arreglar su ropa en el armario, y por un momento pensó que talvez era pequeño pero de inmediato se quito esa idea de su cabeza, dejo el maquillaje en el tocador y se dio un baño, después reviso la hora, eran las 7:00 pm, suspiro, estaba muy cansada, y no quería ir al supermercado, reviso la alacena se sintió estupida, estaba vacía, no había comprado nada, tenia que ir de compras, estaba demasiado cansada, suspiro, _no me demorare tanto, esta cerca _se animo la peliazul se vistio, y decidió ponerse algo nuevo ya que nada quedaba de su anterior vestuario, se puso unos pantalones tubo de mezclilla claros, con unas bota grises altas sin tacon, y una playera color cereza, se veia muy linda, pero no exagerada, se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta, tomo un bolso que también era negro de cuero, salio dispuesta a ir al supermercado mas cercano.

POV HINATA

Al salir me encontre con un azabache con ojos profundamente negros, muy guapo, quien salia tambien de su departamento, me parecio conocido

-h hola m me llamo Hyuga Hinata y s soy su nueva v vecina-salude e hice una reverencia

-hmp lose-gruño el chico que estaba enfrente-hola-lo mire y después me dirigí al elevador, el hizo lo mismo-soy Sasuke Uchiha-comento yo asenti

-e espero n no causar p problemas Uchiha san-repondi, no habia mas que decir, Uchiha… Uchiha…Sasuke pienso tratando de recordar donde eh oido ese nombre antes, me sonrojo profundamente, EL VA EN MI CLASE, es el mejor amigo de Naruto, siempre estan juntos, pero yo nunca me fijo en sus amigos, solo en Naruto, me sonrojo aun mas-¿U Uchiha san?-balbuceo nerviosa

-no, no saldre contigo-responde sin siquiera mirarme, mi sonrojo se va

-y yo n no que..ria preguntar eso-contesto molesta

-¿a no?-me mira con una ceja alzada

-no-respondo firme-yo yo q quería s saber s si va e en mi clase, m me parece fa familiar p pero n no puedo recordar-digo aun molesta

-chica torpe-me responde, y el elevador al fin se detiene, eso me ah herido, asi que salgo un poco molesta sin siquiera mostrarle una mirada, el es tan cretino-espera-me detiene, a mitad del living-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunta sin exprecion, ¿Por qué le importa?

-al supermercado-le contesto por pura educación pero noto sorpresa en sus ojos, supongo que por mi tono exasperado

-y yo también…-tartamudea, wow -puedo llevarte si quieres…-me mira aun no me suelta-podemos hacer las compras juntos también te traigo de regreso-lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, no se si confiar en el, pero no creo que tenga efectivo para un taxi

-e esta b bien-respondo con un asentimiento, el sonrie y me lleva a su auto, incluso abre la puerta, paso de cretino a caballero que interesante-etto… Uchiha san…

-dime Sasuke, detesto que me digan Uchiha-me interrumpe y solo asiento

-e esta b bien Sasuke-san, etto ¿s si va e en mi c clase?-el me mira inexpresivo

-si-responde frió-crei que era una broma, crei que todas me conocian

-gomene, e en realidad s solo s se que v va en m mi grupo, p por q que m mis a amigas Sakura e Ino s siempre hablan d de usted

-entiendo-responde sin exprecion-¿tienes auto?-pregunta sin dirigirme la mirada

-enrealidad nisiquiera t tengo m mi permiso-de repente me siento un poco mas comoda-mi padre me enseño a manejar, pero no me dejo sacar mi permiso- comento

-hmp-gruñe en respuesta-deberias conseguir uno, y un carro tambien, yo te podría ayudar a conseguir uno-el aun no me ve, yo sonrio en respuesta

-se lo agradeceria mucho Uchiha san, digo Sasuke san-vuelvo a sonreir, el silencio se hace precente, pero no me incomoda, veo hacia enfrente, y no tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, tomo un carrito y Sasuke hace lo mismo, es un poco tarde por lo tanto no hay mucha gente

-me gusta venir cuando esta vacio-murmura mi compañero

-si, supongo que es mas tranquilo, la gente a veces me aterra-le respondo

-a mi me molesta-me siento ofendida, pero decido ignorarlo, supongo que el suele ser así todo el tiempo.

Recorremos el lugar, y tomamos comida, nos seguimos mutuamente, el va por unas cervesas, yo lo sigo pero tomo un paquete de sodas, de las que le gustan a Sakura y a Temari, y tomo un paquete de botellas de agua y jugo que nos gustan a Ino y a mi, tomo unas galletas, y unos paquetes de ramen instantáneo, también unos cuantos paquetes de carne, y me doy cuenta que soy yo la que dirige a donde vamos, pero Sasuke, toma también varias cosas supongo que no le molesta, me gusta cocinar, y a mis amigas les gustaba comer en mi casa, creo que las invitare a cocinar mas seguido, tomo especias, bolsas de arroz y otras cosas

-¿vas a comerte todo eso? Solo eres tu ¿cierto?-me mira impasible y luego ve a mi carrito, le sonrió y también miro mi carrito

-no, pero a mis amigas les gusta como cocino, y bueno estoy acostumbrada a cocinar, para mi familia, hmp supongo que es mejor que sobre a que falte, no me gusta no estar preparada para visita, cuando guste podría comer también, a Sakura y a Ino les encantara verlo ahí

-no me gustan-lo miro, supongo que se refiere a las especias que sostengo

-oh, no a todos les agradan estas especias, pero dependiendo al platillo…-el sonrie divertido ¿acaso eh dicho algun chiste?

-me refiero a ellas-dice con un poco de asco-son un poco molestas y ruidosas siempre tratando de coquetearme, no entienden lo que es un no, no creo que lo comprendan, son tontas, y no hacen mas que sonreír como estupidas, Naruto dice que "su sakura-chan" es una de las chicas mas listas y bonitas pero no lo creo-me dolio lo de naruto y su Sakura –chan pero me molesto por lo que ah dicho de mis amigas.

-no debería juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, yo no lo eh juzgado a usted, debería ser mas educado ¿no le enseñaron a no ser prejuicioso? Debería estar avergonzado, de lo que dice, juzgar a unas chicas que lo admiran, creo que no sabe apreciar el cariño de una persona, supongo que no sabe que es la soledad ¿verdad? Usted es un cretino, que no se merece el amor de Sakura ni de Ino, no se por que Naruto es su amigo, pense que era amable, y que solo era un poco, solitario, pero me eh dado cuenta de que no es asi, ¿podria dejar de pensar solo en usted. y pensar un poco mas en los sentimientos de los demas? Las palabras hieren mas que los golpes.-lo regaño y después me sonrojo por lo que hice-g gomene n no debi haber dicho e eso e es d decir n no m me incumbe s su educación.

-tsk-gruñe-me agradas mas cuando tartamuedeas, no te retractes, nunca de lo que piensas, ¿esas es la opinión que tienes de mi?

-g gomene, n no s suelo h hablar a antes d de pensar, g gomene, s si es lo que p pienso o no, n no deberia d decirlo, y yo n no lo c conozco l lo su suficiente –tartamudeo sonrojada y muy apenada

-hmp, no me importa, continuemos con las compras-lo miro extupefactada

Si supongo que es un cretino, de esos sin intención de serlo, al parecer no le importa nada, no desea jugar con las personas, solo quiere que no se acerquen demasiado, si supongo que es frio, pero por ser el mejor amigo de Naruto alomejor es un poco mas abierto con otras personas, alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente y continuo comprando cosas, pasamos por el pasillo de higiene, tomo un par de pastas dentales, shampoo, acondicionador, jabon, un par de cepillos de dientes, y papel higienico no se si deberia tomar tampones, decido que no aun falta almenos 3 semanas no quiero agarrarlos con Uchiha san aquí, nos dirijimos a la caja, y observo como la cajera que es muy linda debe tener masomenos nuestra edad tal vez 18 o 19 pero no mas, porcierto, le coquetea y se sonroja, incluso le entrega una nota guiñandole el ojo, el se lo tomo y lo hace bolita, ella se decepciona, el le dice algo que no escucho y luego me observa, parece enojada, me cobra como normalmente lo aria, Sasuke me espera ahí mismo, y noto como alrededor de ella crece un aura asecina, luego el me ayuda con mis bolsas, dejandome unas pocas no muy pesadas le sonrió amablemente y siento peligro en mi espalda, la cajera me ve con ojos furiosos, me siento en peligro y le pido a Sasuke que nos vallamos, el asiente sin exprecion.

-¿s Sasuke-san?-susurro el mueve la cabeza en señal que continue-¿q que fue lo q que le dijo a a la cajera? D después d de q que l le entregara e ese p papel

-que eras mi novia-me sonrojo-no te ilusiones-mi sonrojo desaparece, ¿Por qué lo hizo- tenia que hacerlo de otra forma no te hubiera atendido, y hubiera hecho lo posible por conseguir una cita conmigo, aunque por supuesto la hubiera dejado plantada-dice sin un gramo de expresión

-gracias-digo con sarcasmo el sonrie ladinamente, me sorprendo por mi actitud, al parecer no solo cambie mi estilo

-eres una caja de sorpresas Hinata-dice frió, terminamos de subir las bolsas, acto seguido, me abre la puerta y subo al auto, el lo hace también, un silencio que me incomoda llena el espacio, abro la boca un par de veces pero no hay nada que decir, decido ignorar mi incomodidad y observo por la ventana, y rápidamente llegamos al edificio, me ayuda otra vez con mis bolsa, e insiste en dejarlas en la mesa, lo dejo pasar rápidamente

-arigato-digo con una reverencia-¿deseas algo?-pregunto

-me gustaria probar tu comida de la que tanto presumes, ¿me arias un bento? –pide

-claro que si Uchiha san-le sonrió-¿hay algo que le guste en especial?

-sorprendeme Hinata, eres muy buena para eso-se despide y me deja confundida, como sea, cierro la puerta y me dedico a acomodar las cosas mi estomago gruñe, y me doy cuenta de la hora 9 pm, me hago un ramen instantaneo y me lo devoro como nunca eh comido algo en mi vida, termino arreglar las cosas, y me pongo mi pijama, que consta de un bluson de seda color hueso con pequeñas flores lilas muy comodo, leo unas cuantas paginas del libro "my little friend" observo por ultima vez la foto de mi madre y sonrió recorro la habitación con mis ojos y me dispongo a dormir

_"madre hoy fue un dia agotador pero, no fue un dia tan malo"_


End file.
